Supervillains Are Getting Crazier Every Day
by Namikaze Artemis
Summary: Prompt Fill: The Time Peter Sings Like an Angel and Becomes a Teen Idol Over Night. Spidey's villains get revenge on him for all those times he's made fun of/snarked at them.. by forcing him to sing a romantic love song for their amusement - which inexplicably ended up on YouTube and got over one million views within an hour.


This is in some handy-wavey post TASMverse. Originally posted on livejournal and ao3 for a prompt on spiderkink.

* * *

Peter threw his hands into the air and stared up at the small strip of sky he could see from the alley he was standing in.

"Run this genius plan past me again," Peter drawled, snapping his head back down to stare at the supervillain in front of him. If Peter hadn't been wearing his mask, the villain would have been subject to one of the most incredulous looks in his considerable arsenal. "Your plan is to… make me feel guilty by invoking the Golden Rule? Nice to know you've got kindergardener morals down pat. Now all you need to learn is… oh, basically all human morals ever."

"It has nothing to do wi-"

"One should treat others as one would like others to treat oneself," Peter quoted, cocking his head to the side. "Sounds a whole lot like that to me."

"It's about_ revenge_."

"Ri-ight." Peter said, drawing out the word. "Because that worked so well the last… hm, how many times?"

"Screw you, Spider-Man. There'll be time for revenge of the more physical kind later."

Electro- for that's who it was- let out a laugh. He made a strange(r) sight (than usual), with the video camera in his hand. The light was off, telling Peter that Electro wasn't recording just yet.

"For now- there's this." Electro continued, gesturing towards his video camera with his free hand. "So go on. Sing."

"Give me one good reason to do that." Peter asked, genuinely curious about what sort of excuse Electro would think up. "No, really, shoot."

"Don't see any fire hoses," Electro growled. "You really think that you can take me here?"

"Oh, I probably can," Peter snarked.

"Let me put it this way," Electro said, letting out a sigh that was full of insincerity.

"Say you beat me. Doubtful, but this is a hypothetical situation. You throw me into prison, or some SHIELD lock-up a thousand miles under the ocean. One day I'll escape. And I have no qualms about killing a few innocent citizens. Those lives- will be on you."

"Oh, and you recording me singing is going to convince you to not go on homicidal sprees, huh?" Peter's eyes darted around the alley, weighing his chances.

"What do you think?" Electro growled.

Peter let out an inaudible sigh.

If there was even the slightest chance that his singing- really, singing? He could think of a dozen more embarrassing things off the top of his head- could please Electro enough to prevent the deaths of innocents, he had to take it.

Damn his moral compass.

But then again, it was just singing.

"Fine, whatever." Peter rolled his eyes. "So what do you want me to sing? Baby? That's more your speed."

"Enough with the snark and more with the song." Electro clicked a button on the camera and started recording. "You're telling me that the "Amazing" Spider-Man doesn't know a pop song or two?"

"But seriously, I swear the villains are either getting stupider or crazier every day," Peter complained. "I would bet on the latter. Actually, I would bet on both. Oh, I'm an evil supervillain- mua ha ha ha- and I'm going to force this superhero to sing or I'm going to murder a bunch of innocent people!"

He injected a mocking tone in his last sentence.

"Shut up and hurry up."

"What's your plan, anyways? Stick it on your Facebook page?"

"No. I plan to put it on YouTube!"

Peter winced. "Don't. Just don't. Nobody can make that sentence sound villainous. Let alone you."

"There's a supermarket close to here. Do you think that you could prevent any casualties at all?"

"Right, okay. Bad Romance fine?" Peter said, intending the question to be rhetorical. "Gw- a friend got it stuck in my head."

The only answer was Electro raising the video camera.

* * *

"Peter!"

Peter looked up from his desk in the science classroom. "Hey, Gwen. What is it?"

Gwen put her StarkPhone on the desk in front of him. It was opened to YouTube.

"Is this another viral video?" Peter groaned. "Look, I'm sure I'll find it eventually, so just let me catch up on my slee-."

"Why didn't you tell me you sung so well?" Gwen hissed, clicking on the play button.

"But seriously, I swear the villains are either getting stupider or crazier every day. I would bet on…"

His voice echoed out from the video.

"Is that the Spider-Man video?!"

"Lemme see, lemme see! Did you download it or something, because I swear, the WiFi sucks-"

"He's so cool!"

Peter's eyes widened as what seemed like every female in the room crowded around his desk- and the video.

"Right, I'm just going to…" Peter slid his chair back, his spot quickly being overrun by more ravenous fangirls.

"Hey, Parker!" Flash raised his hand. "Have you seen that Spider-Man vid? I can't

believe how great Spidey's voice is!"

"I heard." Peter dead-panned. "In fact, I've heard too much."

"My Spider-Man fan club jumped in numbers today," Flash gushed. "All because of a viral video. Not that I blame anyone, I mean, have you heard that voice?"

"Every day," Peter said under his breath.

"Did you say something?"

Peter glanced at someone's copy of the Daily Bugle.

'_Spider-Man- Hypnotic Singer?!_' declared the title.

"Nope." Peter said absent-mindedly.

Really, it was a miracle that anyone believed that rag anymore. Then again, maybe this headline would finally convince the public that the Daily Bugle shouldn't be trusted.

"You're all being tricked!" someone yelled at the crowd of fangirls still converging around Peter's desk. "Spider-Man's hypnotizing you all!"

Then again, maybe pigs would fly.


End file.
